


all was golden in the sky (when the day met the night)

by thisnameisnt_available



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnameisnt_available/pseuds/thisnameisnt_available
Summary: wilbur and schlatt finally meet at twitchcon
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 310





	all was golden in the sky (when the day met the night)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. no time for proofreading

schlatt had been excited to go to twitchcon. not only would he meet his friends for the first time, but he'd also meet wilbur.

schlatt fell in love with the curly haired boy months ago, though he denied it and crushed his feelings down to let them wither away. which was frankly quite depressing, even he himself says so. but in the last few weeks the feelings grew more and more, so much that they were almost unbearable. so schlatt decided to act on it.

twitchcon was the perfect opportunity... or atleast he thought so. it was much harder to talk to wilbur privately without having fans swarming around them and asking for pictures or getting away from their friends unnoticed. it was hopeless. at some point schlatt even wished he had stayed at home instead, but he let that wish die quickly.

trying to talk to wilbur privately was like trying to kidnap a polar bear's baby. almost impossible.

almost.

though wilbur and schlatt were in different air b&b groups, wilbur had decided to stay a bit at schlatt's group. he promised his friends that he'd be back at noon, which was only a short amount of time, but wilbur tried to make the best out of it.

wilbur had also fallen in love with schlatt. the brown haired boy with the almost maniac sounding laugh and cacophonous voice. he had liked him since day one and unlike schlatt he was honest about it. he just didn't know what to do.

it's not like he didn't try to do anything, it was just hard. he noticed schlatt's multiple attempts at talking to him privately at twitchcon, but he also couldn't do anything about the fans or their friends. it hadn't bothered him much anyway, since he planned on visiting schlatt at his b&b.

now both of them were sitting outside on the patio. none of them saying a word. just solely enjoying eachother's presence. what were they supposed to say anyway? confess their love? that's ridiculous. so they just sat there in silence.  
until wilbur spoke up. "s'been a long day, huh?", he asked, a bit of tiredness lacing around his words. he turned his head slightly to look at schlatt.

schlatt cleared his throat before saying anything. he didn't want his voice to sound like sandpaper while talking. "yeah", schlatt rasped, keeping his gaze forward. "glad to have a little rest from everything now"

wilbur nods slowly, still looking at schlatt. he'd lie if he said that schlatt isn't the most beautiful person he's ever seen. everything about him was gorgeous, but his eyes amazed wilbur the most. they were two different colors. one of them was a more grey-ish tone of blue and the other one was a tone of brown. he also noted schlatt's slightly messy hair and how shorter he was than him. it was quite cute honestly.  
finally schlatt looked back at him. he stared his pretty doe brown eyes, which now looked like a pool of honey due to the sun light. he could stare at them for hours, but they broke the eye contact soon after and went back to staring at the sky. 

the sun was going down, which made the sky turn into an orange color and the clouds a pink-ish tone. it was quite romantic, wilbur thought to himself and chuckled. schlatt turned to him to see what he was laughing about and was met with a slight smile. this is it, schlatt thought, now is the perfect time to tell him how to feel. he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by wilbur standing up and saying "oh sorry, but i really have to go now. my group is waiting for me. i'm coming back tomorrow morning though! see ya!" he turned back, waved and gave a quick smile. schlatt did the same. he'd be lying if it didn't hurt him that wilbur had to leave so early. it pulled at it heart strings and burned in his chest. did the brit even like him back? jschlatt didn't want to think about that right now so he just kept looking at the, now turning more into an orange, sky.

"hey schlatt, don't you wanna come in? it's getting pretty late and you've been out here for a while now", schlatt heard carson say. after a few silent moments he finally answered "yeah, yeah i'm coming."

schlatt didn't get much sleep that night. again, he was rethinking about the decision to tell wilbur. it was a "damned if i do, damned if i don't" situation for him. but he really didn't wait that long just to pussy out now, did he?

he woke up when a ray of sunlight hit his face through the blinds. going back to sleep wasn't really an option right now so he just stood up and changed his clothes. he remembered that wilbur wanted to meet him today.

wilbur fell in love with "oh so successful businessman" months ago, though he just ignored it, thinking it was a simple crush that would go after some time. which was obviously wrong, but he laughed at his mistake. he had found out that schlatt would be at twitchcon and wilbur knew exactly how he felt. so wilbur decided to act on it.

the curly haired boy was sitting balcony for some time now.

it was just 5 am but he woke up earlier due to jet lag. he remembered his meeting with schlatt, so he decided to quietly sneak out without waking anyone up. only when he arrived at the place he noticed a small problem. how would he get in? luckily though, he had found a key under the doormat. it was kind of cliché, if he said so himself. and that's pretty much how he got here.

"wilbur?"

how the hell did he get in here, schlatt thought. he ended up saying it loudly 'cause wilbur's immediate response was "key under the doormat." schlatt sat down next to wilbur. it was a bit cold but his dark blue sweater kept him warm. the view from their b&b was beautiful. you could see a bit of the city but mostly the sky. it had taken a golden color. the clouds also something special to them. they looked like as if someone had spilled their cup full of paint water over and now there were just swirls of beige colored splotches over the sky.

he felt someone grabbing his hand, so he turned his head to the side to see the boy in the yellow sweater smiling at him. the light of the slow rising sun was shining through his soft brunette curls. it shined through like an angelic halo. "i like you... a lot", schlatt said quietly, it was barely a whisper. he looked at wilbur's doe brown eyes, hoping he'd get a response back. 

he didn't.

instead he felt the other's lips on his. he was quite suprised but didn't hesitate to kiss back.

at that moment. in that place. the sky was golden. just for them.


End file.
